instructionaltechnologiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Setting Objectives
Headline text For each tool you list on this page, describe how you plan to use the tool in your classroom. Please give specific examples of the content/skills learning that will be enhanced through the use of the tool. To add a description of you favorite tool to this page, edit the placeholder or add a section by placing the cursor at the end of the last post, hitting a return, and selecting Heading 2 from the formatting dropdown menu. Type a heading to name the tool, then place your cursor below the line and type your description. Be sure to identify yourself and click the blue Publish button when you have finished. Audio Notes- Jessi Griffith My very favorite tool in my e-portfolio was my Audio Note app. This app is functional with ios7 devices, however can be opened on a computer with the correct viewing software. This can even help a parent that works late work with their child on reading fluency. The child can read and the parent can note on it later. This is also an incredible way to help a child better understand and take better notes during class (Assuming of course that they attend a technology integrated school). Audio Note Information from Teacher Webpage Notes and Vocabulary Improvement- Jessi Griffith Since I was focusing on Reading/ELA, I really liked the tools centered around expanding vocabulary. Fourth graders work on their writing often and getting away from using the same tired words is sometimes a challenge. Under the Writing Improvement Techniquestab on my website, the students (or parents) can find my standards to writing a proper essay as well as a couple of links to help improve their vocabulary (such as visual thesaurus). I also included a different tab for Wolframalpha (mostly because I discovered it later) because it has lots of interesting facts--- things that a 4th grader would find interesting about a word. And my third tool that I liked was my note taking template. I LOVE the idea of having an organized chart hand-out that the child can refer back to and add to through out a unit lesson. Having a link to it on the website eliminates the "I lost it" or "I didn't get it" excuse and also gives the parents a chance to see what we are working on during that unit. Note Taking Template KWHL Chart Lakeisha Lewis The tool that I favor the most was the KWHL chart I created as a Google Drive document. What an exciting way for me to know students' prior knowledge, what they want to know, how they will find out, and what they have learned after an assignment. The KWHL chart can be used to guide student learning. I enjoyed being in the instructional technologies class. The class was so amazing. Every tool was great. I came into the class not knowing a lot about technology, and now I have created my own classroom website. I definitely plan to share my learning with others, and I will continue to use the meaningful applications in the future. Melissa G's favorite: KWHL chart My favorite tool is the KWHL chart. Every time we begin a new unit at school, the students want to tell what they already know and this is a great way to organize what they know and what they are going to learn. This is a great way to actively involve the students in the learning process. I do also have to mention the word clouds created on tagzedo.com. I love them and they would be my second favorite. I have learned alot in this class and I am sharing what I learned with other teachers in my school. I could see myself using this for each new unit, especially social studies and science. Misty Waller's favorite: KWHL Chart My favorite tool in instructional technologies was the KWHL chart. I enjoy the simplicity of it. The chart is easy to throw together and very easy to duplicate. It allows for the students to feel more involved in the lesson and take a little more ownership in the lesson. I also like that it can be used for all age groups, from preschool to college. I would use this tool when planning a lesson on any given subject. I could approach the class a week or two before presenting the actual lesson and ask each student to fill one out, or perhaps do one as a group. Then I could plan the lesson accordingly, taking into account what they students already know and what they would like to learn on the subject. Rubistar- Easily Accessible Rubrics My favorite tool is Rubistar, which is used for/to creating quick and straight to the point rubrics, because it eliminates the stress of extensive grading and helps teachers put their expectations onto a rubric. I used Rubistar for a rubric for my students on making a poster about the Presidents of the United States. It can also be used for rubrics on brochures, papers, and many other topics. Daija Wallace Assessment My favorite tool is Google Forms, which is used to create a simple and easy assessment for children, the assessment shows what the child knows before entering the classroom.I used the google forms to create an online assessment. Google Forms can also be use to make surveys or event registration sheets. Shakilya Dorsey